Breathless
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: All JJ is asking is for Emily to take a leap of faith and to trust her. One shot song fic dedicated to sweet-flight on tumblr as a thank you for helping reach 100 followers.


**a/n: this one shot is dedicated to: .com**

**I had three followers to go to get to 100 followers (not that amazing, i know) but still 100's a land mark right? So i promised to promo them and write a oneshot with their favorite CM pairing. So this is a JJ/Emily oneshot song fix dedicated to ya! Thanks for the follow! Everyone who has a tumblr follow her ^^^ because her blog is beautiful.**

**Read review and enjoy!**

**~Kaitlin**

**Breathless by the Corrs**

**Go on, go on**

**Leave me breathless**

**Come on**

God, she was beautiful. Her blonde hair was resting in gentle curls on her shoulders. She had on a light blue button down shirt, and a tight pencil skirt that made her legs look like they went on forever. Emily watched as the blonde in front of her propped herself up on her colleague's desk, and crossed her legs, swinging them gently, as she laughed at something funny that had been said. Though there was a whole scene going on around them, Emily only saw JJ. Emily wanted her, she needed her, she had to have her.

**The daylight's fading slowly**

**The time with you is standing still**

**I'm waiting for you only**

**The slightest touch and I feel weak**

It had been over 2 months since Emily had started working at the BAU, and she had become close friends with the blonde. There was always a feeling, however, of want, inside Emily, telling her she wanted so much more than just a friendship with the younger agent. She bit her lip as JJ shook out her hair, tossing it behind her shoulder. JJ looked over at Emily and flashed a smile and a wink that made Emily's knees feel weak. Her heart swelled, stomach fluttered, and for a moment she felt like she was high.

"Em," JJ called sweetly. Hearing her name roll off JJ's lips so softly made Emily's heart stop. Emily moved away from her desk slowly and over to where JJ was sitting, as calmly as she could, hoping that no one would see how truly excited she was to see JJ.

**I cannot lie**

**From you I can not hide**

**I'm losing will to try**

**Can't hide it**

**Can't fight it**

"Hey Em!" JJ said with a grin when Emily had reached the blonde.

"Hey, JJ," Emily said, clearing her throat, which she realized had gone dry.

"Why are you so quiet today?" JJ asked, still with that flawless smile.

"Ah, just tired is all," Emily said with a shrug.

"Tired? I have just the thing that'll wake you up," JJ said quietly, hopping off the desk, making her way to her office.

"Wait, what?" Emily exclaimed, wondering if she had hallucinated. _Jesus Christ, Emily, get a hold of yourself. It's probably like that coffee that has a ridiculous amount of caffeine. What else would she have for you?_

Emily shut up the inner monologue in her head and followed after JJ. She entered JJ's office, and JJ shut the door behind her, and turned the lock.

**So go on**

**Come on leave me breathless**

**Tempt me, tease me**

**'Till I can't deny this**

**Loving feeling**

**Let me long for your kiss**

"JJ, what are you doing?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow, as JJ was closing the blinds. JJ smiled to herself, and ignored the question.

"Just helping you wake up," JJ said with a shrug. Emily stood quietly, just waiting to see what JJ would do next. JJ walked up to Emily slowly, and as she walked towards her, Emily took a step back. Emily bumped into the wall. There was no escaping JJ now, and there was no way she would be able to deny her feelings for JJ when she was this close.

JJ's cool breath ghosted Emily's lips, send a shiver down her spine. Emily bit her lip. JJ must have been going insane. There was no way that JJ could feel the same way that Emily did for her.

"JJ," Emily tried to speak, but words were just failing her. The fact that their lips were only inches apart, was enough to make Emily's knees weak.

**And if there's no tomorrow**

**And all we have is here and now**

**I'm happy just to have you**

**You're all the love I need somehow**

"Emily, you think about things too much sometimes," JJ whispered. She gently placed her hands on Emily's hips._ Fight it, Em, fight it. You're at work. JJ's having a psychotic break or something. This is not the real her._

"JJ what are you doing?" Emily asked, as she watched JJ's eyes go dark with desire.

"I know this is crazy, Em, but you trust me right? Take a chance," she murmured.

**It's like a dream**

**Although I'm not asleep**

**I never want to wake up**

**Don't lose it**

**Don't leave it**

"JJ, I don't know," Emily said, "You just broke up with Will, and maybe you're just not feeling right, but I don't want to do this if it's just a one time thing because I don't want-" Emily rambled.

"Em, you feel the same way I do. I know you do. So for once, just take a leap of faith and do something crazy. Do this," JJ said, and without warning, she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to Emily's. Emily without hesitation, kissed back, wrapping her arms around JJ's neck. The two of them sank to the floor together, and broke apart only because the need for air had grown painful and necessary.

"Oh…wow," Emily murmured, steadying her breath.

"Are you awake now?" JJ chuckled, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah….wow, yeah I think. I think so," Emily said nodding, and leaned back in for another kiss, another leap of faith.

**So go on**

**Come on leave me breathless**


End file.
